This invention relates to devices for engaging and manipulating one or more plies of fabric in a robotically controlled operation such as folding, sewing, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to robotic fabric engaging and manipulating devices which are required to present a free edge portion of a fabric ply into a constricted opening as, for instance, the mouth of a fabric folder, beneath an elevated sewing machine presser foot, or the like.